A Night of a Thousand Suns
by Kiley S. Snape
Summary: The second one-shot before Kailyn's sequel. This was it- I was going to tell Bolin how I felt.


A Night of a Thousand Suns

by Kiley S. Snape

"What are you doing?"

"Planning," I answered simply. "I am going to tell Bolin how I feel about him," I added faintly, and ran my comb through my hair one last time.

"Hmph," Lin scoffed gently.

"I have to do this, Mum, I can't not tell him anymore," I explained gently to her reflection as I regarded her from my mirror, "I've waited and waited."

"You know my opinion on the matter," she reminded me, "He is young- too young to properly care for you. It wouldn't last, Kailyn."

"Haven't you ever felt so strongly for another that you didn't care to worry over what might happen? That you have to tell them, or it will burst out of your chest?"

"Yes. Which is why you should get past those feelings now, Kailyn," Lin replied, voice soft, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, nor do I want to arrest some _mover star_." We shared a wry smile, and Lin smoothed an inexistent wrinkle out of my dress.

"Be careful tonight, Mum."

She left with a faint nod over her shoulder, and left me to my own devices.

I regarded my reflection critically, and idly turned my head from side to side to catch every angle and line of my face in the light. It felt strange, to be wearing makeup when I had never felt the need for it before. A shimmering, fine powder tinted my eyelids the colour of champagne, my cheeks dusted a faint pink, and my lips died with Asami's lip stain. I still felt like me, only with a healthy touch of foreign influence, for lack of a better phrase.

The dress I wore was one Asami had convinced me to purchase, and in the end she was right. The brooding purple looked black until the light caressed the fabric and the thick, single strapped neckline drew gentle attention to my sinew of muscle under the thin layers of skin. I felt invigorated in a strange confidence, and I finally turned away from the mirror. I placed the delicate, gold sandals on my feet, and refused to do one last nervous glance in the mirror before I left home.

The car hired by President Raiko was waiting in front of the building, the driver dutifully stood by the open car door. "Thank you," I murmured, and slipped into the vehicle. I fiddled with the ends of my unbound hair while I looked out at the blurred lights that flickered by as the man drove on. A frown tugged at my lips when we passed the street that turned off to the city jail- my thoughts turned to Mako. Something did not seem right in regards to the evidence correlating to his arrest…it was to my understanding that the only thing Mako did with the gangs was arrest them. He couldn't have been behind the collapse of Asami's company. I was pulled away from my musings to the car driving up to the probending arena that served as the premiere's venue.

Spotlights swiveled strategically around the building's perimeter, camera flashes burst cacophonously along the thick strip of red carpet that led the guests to the foyer. I rose from the car with a heavy bout of light headedness, but my smile threatened to outshine one of Commander Bumi's. This was it.

It wasn't hard to find Bolin; all I needed to do was find the centre of the overzealous reporters. I laughed faintly to myself at Bolin, who was currently trying to take it all in.

"Incredible."

"General Iroh!" I gasped, and jerked my head back to look at him over my shoulder. I gave him a flustered smile, and then murmured in agreement, "Yes, it still amazes me that the feud with Amon was only eight months ago."

"At least you haven't wound up back in a prison," Iroh remarked.

"The same cannot be said for all of us," I said faintly.

"I am confused myself," he admitted, walking up to my side, "Mako always struck me as a good man."

"He is," I assured him in earnest.

Iroh regarded me peculiarly and mumbled, "Mako seems to gain the best of women's attentions."

"What? Oh- oh no! Mako is my friend, nothing more…and I think he has his hands full between Korra and Asami." My cheeks felt hot, and it was difficult to meet Iroh's gaze.

He gave a faint chuckle, and ran a hand through his thick hair. "May I escort you inside?" he asked smoothly.

"Oh," I exclaimed softly, "Thank you." My burning cheeks grew hotter when Iroh wrapped a gentle arm around my waist, his hand on the svelte curve of my hip.

I felt a little overwhelmed by all the people and the multitude of camera flashes. It seemed that my face was mirroring my thoughts because Iroh laughed sympathetically, and leaned in to whisper into my ear, "It's all right, I think you could easily handle a few reporters."

"How…how would you know a thing like that?"

"I've seen you fight- and your mother is Lin Beifong. Plus one hears things," he explained.

"Kailyn."

"Mum," I greeted her warmly.

Her peridot eyes narrowed on Iroh's hand that still rested on my hip. "Hm," she hummed gruffly, "General."

"Good evening, Chief Beifong."

"Best be getting inside," my mother suggested smoothly.

Iroh nodded wordlessly, and drew away to offer me his arm. I threaded my arm through his, and we walked into the arena.

"Kailyn!" Asami called out as she hurried up to me, "I thought you weren't going to come!"

"President Raiko encouraged all his administration to attend- among other things," I explained.

"You look amazing- and you never told me General Iroh was going to be your date!" Asami gushed.

"It's not- we're not- he didn't!" I stammered, and turned to look back at Iroh- only to see that he had gone.

"Come on, I saved you a seat in our box," Asami urged, and tugged me along through the crowds. "So who is the dress for, then?" she teased.

"It's for…Bolin."

"I knew it!" Asami cheered, "Oh, this is good! You two would make a great couple!"

"Even if he is a little younger than me?" I asked, voicing one of my mother's greatest protests.

"I always say you act too old, he would be good for you," she explained.

"Kailyn! It's so good to see you!" Bolin exclaimed, "Wow! You- you look great." He pulled me into a clumsy embrace, and when we pulled back both our cheeks were burning.

"So do you, Nuktuk," I teased, and winked, "Definitely a waterbender."

"Not you, too!" Bolin protested.

"Come on, Bolin, stop messing around," a soprano, simpering voice drawled. I turned around, and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful. Not in the classic manner like Asami, or the ageless grace like Lin, but the new age beauty that set Republic City apart. Her hair matched her stained lips, and the pale blue dress caused her porcelain skin to glow.

"Right!" Bolin apologized, "Be right there, Ginger." He turned back to me and asked, "Let's talk after the show, okay?"

"Sure."

I hardly paid attention to the film- all my attention was fixed on two people- Bolin and Ginger. The former was constantly looking at the beautiful actress, gauging her reaction, and would smile broadly when Ginger would indifferently glance in his direction. I felt painfully like an outside watching something that was never mine. I all but hurdled out of my seat at the intermission, ignoring the curious look Asami shot me as I hurried out of the box.

Lin quirked her brow as I walked past her. I would not cry- how was Bolin to know? I took hold of my thick mass of hair, and coiled it into a bun at the nape of my neck. I huffed when I realised I possessed no pockets to hold a leather band. I walked out to the filling foyer, out of the arena- all the while awkwardly holding my hair in place.

"Would this help?" A thin coil of gold-plated metal resting in a palm appeared in front of me. My eyes darted up and saw that it was General Iroh. "You look a little…vexed," he added.

"Thank you, General," I murmured, and reached out my hand. I felt the tug of the metal as I willed it to rise from Iroh's palm, and then stretched it around my hair. "Just what I needed," I concluded, "The arena is far too warm for my liking."

"Looks like people are going back to their seats, shall I walk you back?"

"You make an extraordinary escort, General," I announced wryly, "I may have to keep you." We weaved our way through the crowd of Nuktuk fans, and thankfully he led me back to the box where Lin and the metalbending officers stood watch.

"Until the next time, Miss Beifong," Iroh bid, and bowed in farewell.

"I will hold you to that, General Iroh," I called after him.

"Get too star struck, kid?" one of the officers teased, causing my cheeks to burn.

"Haruun, I may let Kailyn get in the pit with you," Lin warned, eyes fixed forward, "Pay attention."

"Only joking, Chief," Haruun assured the two of us, and then looked back to the arena.

I took my place at Lin's side, and nervously smoothed out my dress. I shuffled my feet aimlessly, and a frown tugged at my lips when I couldn't get a layout of the happenings of the arena. "Damn shoes," I grumbled, earning a snicker from Lin. I shot her a brief smile before the lights dimmed once more.

"What happened?" Lin mumbled, her voice drowned out for those around us by the noise of the mover.

"Nothing," I explained, "I realised something I missed."

"Enough of the cryptic nonsense- you know I hate it when you do that."

I smiled apologetically at her, and then continued, "Bolin isn't used to demure looks and subtlety- so I am going to the direct approach."

"And here I was thinking you dressing up and slathering yourself in cosmetics-"

"-Do I…?" I made to wipe away the aforementioned, but Lin's hands took hold of my wrists.

"No," she murmured, "No, I am sorry, Kailyn. You look beautiful, and I want you to know that no man will ever deserve you. Do you understand?"

"Mum-" I began.

"-Bolin! Look out!" Ginger cried.

I lurched to the guardrail, and saw Bolin fighting off three men down on the probending arena. "Those aren't trained soldiers- their fighting style is too contemporary," I growled, clenching the railing so fiercely that I crushed the weak metal within my grasp.

A flicker of movement caught my eye, and I saw another small group of waterbenders start to make their way to flank Bolin. I hunched down and took hold of the delicate fabric of my dress' skirt.

"Kailyn!" Lin exclaimed when I tore off a jagged length, and then leapt over the railing. I caught the first waterbender unaware, using the railing to coil around him until the metalbenders caught on. The remaining three spun around to fight me. I slid along the floor, and came within a hair's width of a waterbender.

I took hold of the front of his shirt, and then swept his legs out from under him. A jet of water shoved me away from the man. I tumbled back before I did a swift back roll-off to get back on my feet. I kicked the air at my ear and shot out a first. A pillar of earth clipped one of the men clean under his jaw, and he crumpled to the floor.

"Who is this?! The boss said this job would be easy!"

"Beifong's brat- look at that smug grin," the other spat.

"Damn right," I concurred, and clapped my hands far in front of me. The stone beneath the waterbenders' feet fused over them, and then I split my clasped hand apart and finished the form by crossing them into clenched fists. The waterbenders crashed against one another, and crumpled with faint groans.

"Although I usually go by Kailyn," I boasted, and placed my hands on my cocked hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lin demanded, whilst her officers cuffed the waterbenders.

"I think catching the bad guys," I supplied, barely able to hear myself over the lengthy round of applause for Bolin, "Well, some of them."

The few members of the audience that remained in their seats filtered out through the various exits, still cheering Bolin's name. I smiled broadly at nothing in particular, and made my way out of the arena. My blood thrummed with the heady adrenalin of the brief skirmish- I was going to tell Bolin. I was a Hsiao-Beifong, and it was time to take matters head on.

I weaved my way through the crowds, and looked around for Bolin. There, at the top of the stairs and surrounded by reporters- all desperately vying for the hero's attention. A tender smile curved my lips, and I raised my hands to get Bolin's attention.

"Bolin!" a voice far more melodic than mine called out simultaneously, muting mine, and I came to a halt in the throng of people. Ginger flitted over to Bolin, and took hold of his face between her elegant hands. She kissed him ardently, and exclaimed, "I can't believe my boyfriend is a real life hero!"

I ducked my head to hide behind my bangs, and slipped away to the backside of the arena. I sagged against the building, and crashed harshly to the ground on my knees. Tears of pain and humiliation fell freely, for I knew no one would see me like this. I felt so foolish- so naïve. Of course Bolin would be involved with his stunning co-actress- he would be like me, a fool, if he wasn't. All that time of opportunity wasted, and in a way- Lin was right… I shouldn't have bothered to be anything more than how Bolin saw me. I was a friend, nothing more.

"Here." A jacket was draped over me; I looked up, and found General Iroh standing next to me. "You look cold," he remarked.

I curled my bare legs into the warm shield of his jacket, the scent of sandalwood and turmeric pervaded my senses, and I tremulously inquired, "Won't you be cold, then?"

"No," he dismissed congenially, taking a seat beside me, "My grandfather made sure that I mastered the technique of heating my body."

"Lord Zuko used that when he was at the Siege of the North Pole, right?"

"Mhm." General Iroh looked out at the glittering face of Yue Bay, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight. "What happened to your dress? Did Verik mean to have you kidnapped, too?" he demanded, eyes burning.

"Oh no, no! I…euh, I tore it off to go fight some of the waterbenders," I explained hesitantly.

"Naturally," Iroh mused in good nature, and shot me a crooked grin. His demeanour dimmed, and he asked, "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Other than getting drenched- they never touched me," I boasted.

"I haven't seen you fight in person until tonight. I am glad not to be on the receiving end."

"Oh?"

"If you joined the police force, I think you and your mother would be quite a force to be reckoned with!" he explained, amused.

"I want to help people, and I thought being a part of Raiko's administration would achieve that. But…it's not what I anticipated- all the pomp and circumstance…the growing corruption," I mused, "I should probably be getting home- my mother will probably already be home."

"You're shaking," Iroh noted as he helped me onto my feet.

"Well, my dress is soaked through," I reminded.

"Come here."

"I beg your pardon?!" I gasped, cheeks blossoming with a fierce blush.

"I am a firebender, my temperature runs higher- so it is only practical that I keep you warm," he stated, in such a formal manner as if his explanation was redundant.

"Oh," I replied lamely, once again feeling foolish. Akin to a wary animal, I slowly made my way to his side. This time, Iroh wrapped his arm about my shoulder and pulled me flush against him.

We walked back around the arena building, and made our way leisurely to the car that awaited the general. I smiled demurely when he held the satomobile door open for me, and then ducked inside.

"Do you wish to go to war with the Northern Water Tribe?" he asked after a time.

"I understand why Korra gave President Raiko the call to action- Unalaq will not sit idly, after all- but I also understand why the president refuses. This is his first term in an infant presidency of a new regime. He cannot afford to hastily go to war."

"You will do well in his administration," Iroh remarked.

"Thank you," I murmured demurely, "I hope to do well by the people of Republic City."

"My home came into view, and I looked to the top floor. The light bled out of one window- Lin was waiting up for me. I opened the satomobile door myself, and made to get out of the vehicle.

"Kailyn," Iroh spoke softly, and coiled his long fingers around my wrist. I looked at him over my shoulder, cheeks flushed. "It was good to see you," he finished, and then released my arm.

"Until the next time, General Iroh."

"Where have you been?" Lin inquired tersely, tossing the newspaper she claimed to be reading back on the coffee table.

"I needed some air-"

"-You shouldn't have gone off alone," Lin growled.

"I wasn't," I protested faintly, "General Iroh kept me company, and kept me safe." I sat stiffly on the sofa, and waited for the oncoming storm.

"Oh?"

I was surprised at the simple remark and relaxed. I expected angry words, a growl or two, maybe a sneer- not a pressing, monosyllabic word of inquiry.

"Get out of that dress- last thing you want is pneumonia," Lin ordered, and I silently heeded her request. "Kailyn," she called after me, which caused me pause and look at her over my shoulder, "You are going to be fine- know that that earthbending boy landed himself a mighty loss tonight. I will see you in the morning."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
